The use of imaging diagnostic devices, in particular computer tomographs or magnetic resonance devices, is expensive, which means that the optimum planning and implementation of an examination using such diagnostic devices is of vital importance. Magnetic resonance devices feature a number of measuring methods for examining a patient. In this case, different requirements must be fulfilled for several of the measuring methods. If a user of a magnetic resonance device forgets to install a high-frequency coil required for the subsequent examinations for instance, or it is incorrectly positioned, the examination process is unnecessarily delayed since the user must pull the patient back out of the magnetic resonance device in order to position the coils.